


Mortal Pains

by MessedUpMessages



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Depression, Double whammy, M/M, aka double character death, cant beleive i wrote this, im sorry guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessedUpMessages/pseuds/MessedUpMessages
Summary: keith is donewith lifeliterally





	Mortal Pains

**Author's Note:**

> all aboard the angst train, bound for the klance station  
> i need to write like 6 fluff oneshots now  
> like seriously  
> what is wrong with me

Keith saw the sword slide between the plates of lances armor, saw him fall, the jagged blade protruding from his chest and releasing blood at a incredible, deadly rate. Keith screamed in unison with lance, voices mingling in horror. He roared in despair sending enemies flying, and charged over to the blue paladin, who crumpled to his knees, catching him before he slid to the ground. The moys brown hair stood on end, a weak whine coming from his vocal cords. His eyes fluttered, rolling to their whites, and a trickle of blood fell from his chapped lips. 

Keith knew it was over, knew lances heart was already stopping, slowing, punctured by that stupid fucking galra sword. No amount of time in the healing pods, even if they could get there in time, would fix this. Keith screamed in rage again, helpless. 

Lances eyes opened, trying to smile. Keith was only aware of the dull throb of his own, living pulse in his temple and the one fading fast in lance. The sound felt warped, corrupted.

“I'm sorry,” he sobbed, cradling lances head in his hands. The blue paladin tried to speak, an odd rasping sound in his throat.

“Ss’fineee…” he groaned. Then his eyes rolled up into his head and his chest rattled, then stilled. Keith frantically shook lances shoulder knowing it was of no use. He was gone. It was over.

For a second keiths survival instincts told him to run, to get out while he could- his brain told him he was more important than lance. After all, he was a paladin of voltron.

But- screw voltron.

Screw voltron. Keith didn't care if he died. They could find more paladins. Voltron could move on. He wouldn’t be able. He could never find another lance.

Throwing himself over lances prone form, curled in on itself, keith protected him from more harm with his own body. The galra would never hurt lance again. He took the brunt of the fire and fury, by he was oblivious, unaware of pain.

He- and lance- were past such mortal things.


End file.
